Kissing Death
by OtherCharacterNut
Summary: Keely Tallis, cousin of Sookie Stackhouse with the power of empathy, returns to her hometown of Bon Temps only to step into a supernatural world full of vampires that want to drain every drop of her magical blood. Enter Eric Northman and his interest in her complicates the dangers. But the question on everyone's mind is... What is she?


**Bones**

_Dig up her bones, but leave the soul alone. Boy with a broken soul, heart with a gaping hole. Dark twisted fantasy turned to reality. Kissing death and losing my breath… Midnight hours, cobble street passages, forgotten savages! Forgotten savages! Dig up her bones, but leave the soul alone. Let her find a way to a better place. Broken dreams and silent screams. Empty churches with soulless curses. We found a way to escape the day…_

~ MsMr

* * *

Keely Tallis organized her desk and prepared the files she needed on the next client she was to see that day. Sunlight poured in the open windows and bathed the bright colors surrounding the open offices. She could feel her coworkers around her – so stressed, so hungry, so tired, so horny – and it was giving her a headache. One o'clock couldn't tic tock here fast enough.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Keely Tallis,"

"What happened to ahoy?"

Keely's smile threatened to split her face in half. "Gramps! I haven't used that greeting in years! How are you?"

"Well it is what Alexander Graham Bell wanted, ya know," Gramps chuckled.

"I remember and you telling me was the only reason I used it for as long as I did," Keely's lighthearted laugh silenced. "So how're you?"

"Oh, you know these damn doctors," Gramps tiptoed. "They always believe the science more than the patient."

Keely pressed her fingers across her forehead and tried not to let her voice convey the fear quivering in her heart.

"I know you're a fighter, Gramps, but I need to know how the battle's going."

"Oh, sweetie…the battle's not the problem. It's the war and the doctors are tellin' me I'm losing."

Keely shut her eyes and the world around her. She breathed in sharp and shaking air as the sting of tears pricked their way up her throat to the back of her eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Means that I get to take more pills that keep me from workin' as long as I'd like," Gramps cleared his throat and asked, "I still gotta call your sister, but I was hopin' you'd be able to come home and help me with the diner? I just can't do it by myself anymore."

"Are Lafayette and Sookie not working mornings anymore?"

"No, they are. I just need 'em more than they're able to give."

Keely turned to the clock and saw that it was five minutes to one…and her boss was starting to stare her down.

"Gramps, I got a good, steady job now. One I love and don't wanna lose. I can't just drop everything and drive down for an open-ended visit."

"I know, sweetie, and I hate askin', but I need ya with me."

Keely drooped her head and curved the phone into her shoulder. There was no time, not with everything happening all at once. It would cause a deep crack in the foundation of her life if she up and left with not notice.

"I'll be there tonight."

* * *

Keely was on the road by two. Packed real heavy and got music to last all the nine hours she would be driving. Thankfully, she loved her 1967 red Volkswagen bug and felt that the distance travelled was shorter than it used to be. Then again, she was speeding like she robbed a bank.

A few hours after night swept over the south, Keely entered Bon Temps. It felt so surreal to be back in her Louisiana hometown. Everything was the same. The look, the smell, the feel of it was bitter-sweetly familiar. As Keely drove down the main road, she was suddenly overpowered to turn onto that infamous dirt road that led to Merlotte's Bar and Grill.

Sookie carried her orders to their tables as the thoughts of everyone swamped her mind in a loud swirl of words. It was a busy night so it was difficult to keep the thoughts out. She stopped in the middle of the bar and closed her eyes real tight. She focused her mind to mute it all out and it made the end of her hair hurt. When it worked, she put on her smile and –

"_God, it feels weird parkin' in Merlotte's again. I can't believe it's been three years. I hope everybody's workin' tonight. I know you better be, Sookie!"_

"Keely!" the blonde screamed as she dropped her tray and ran for the door.

"Sookie!" Keely screamed in overjoyed reply as she walked inside.

The cousins wrapped themselves in a tight hug for what seemed like hours. They grew up to be more like sisters because not only did they live next to each other, they wouldn't have been able to survive without the other.

"I can't believe you're here!" Sookie smiled in delight as she took Keely's hand and brought her to the side of the bar.

"I know! It definitely was a surprise."

Keely looked so different from the sassy and simple, "cutest ponytail that sways with a wiggle when she walks," always cotton wearing, southern bell soul that left Bon Temp in her rear view. The Playmates song, "What is Love," really was her theme song. Now she was down right fancy in her lacey turquoise tank, studded cream blazer, high-waist shorts, and platform heels that perfectly matched her shirt. Not to mention the natural stone necklace…and the large, exquisite diamond ring on her left hand. At least her gorgeous, jet-black hair fell in flawless waves to the small of her back like it had been since forever ago.

"Why are you back?"

"Gramps, he's not doing so great apparently," Keely cast her eyes down so Sookie gave her another hug.

"I know, but he's a real trooper," Sookie reassured with a bright smile. "I'm sorry, I just can't get over that you're really here!"

"It hasn't sunk in for me either!"

"How long are you in town for?"

"No idea."

"Perfect! That's just enough time for me to convince you to move back."

Keely laughed with her cousin and it felt like home again. Being back in Merlotte's was one of the most natural things, something she only felt in Bon Temp.

"Hey there, stranger," Sam snuck up on them with a smirk.

"Sam!" Keely squealed as she flung her arms around his neck. He embraced her just as much and even lifted her feet off the ground.

"Keely Tallis, beautiful as ever," Sam friendly flirted as he always did with his raven-haired girl. "It's good to see you. We've missed you 'round here."

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely!" Lafayette praised from the kitchen when he saw Keely. "Now come on o'er heeya so I can cut me some o' that Keyline Pie!"

Giggling, Keely smothered herself in all of Lafayette's hugging glory. He held her out at arms length and twirled her with his hand. "Just when I thought gorgeous met its limit, you girl decide to get all sexy!"

"Oh Lala, you never were one for subtly."

He purred and playfully clawed at her tastefully painted face. "Never, little sex-kitten, never."

"Stop it!" Keely blushed as she slapped his hand. "Besides, I got nothin' on you."

"Damn straight," Lafayette teased and kissed her on the cheek. "But it's nice to have some competition."

"All right, back in the kitchen!" Sam laughed.

Sookie pulled Keely farther from the bar, but not in time. Arlene came around to place her ticket on the wheel and shrilled when she saw Keely. More hugs and pleasantries were exchanged and a huddle of waitresses formed when Dawn joined.

"Hey now! If I gots to work then so do y'all!" Lafayette scolded, making the women scatter about their tasks.

"Can you tell how nothin's changed?" Sookie softly giggled in truth.

"Not at all," Keely answered, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

The phone rang, catching Keely's attention, and Sam was quick to pick up. "Evenin', Merlotte's. Hey Tara. Yeah, she's right here."

Sam handed the phone to Sookie. "I'm so sorry, Sam. She knows not to call me at work."

"Sookie, it's OK. You don't abuse the privilege like _Arlene does_!"

"Hey! I heard that," snapped Arlene.

"I wish you _would_ hear that!"

"Please, Sam! I have kids!"

Keely stifled her laughter and shook her head. Nothing ever changes in this town. Not really. And in her heart, Keely loved it.

"This had better be an emergency," Sookie told Tara as she held the phone between her ear and Keely's.

"I just quit my job."

"Again?"

"I can't work for assholes."

"Good luck finding one that's not cause 99% of the time there's gonna be one in the workplace," Keely shared with an anticipated grin on her lips.

"Who the – Keely?" Tara shouted. "Keely, is that you?"

"Hey Tara!"

"J***s C****t! You're in town?"

Keely could hear the smile on her old friend's face, but she cringed regardless. "Yes, and you know how much I hate the JC word."

"Me too!" Sookie supported.

"Fuck you guys. That better?"

"Much," Keely chuckled.

"Good, cause I'm comin' over. I need a margarita. A big one. Keely, don't you dare leave!"

"Staying put. Promise."

"Bye," Sookie handed the phone back to Sam as Dawn came over.

"Mack and Denise Rattray are just about to sit down in your section."

Sookie and Keely turned to see two of the most trashy and inappropriate people spanking and punching each other before sitting down in the booth. Sookie was disgusted and Keely was trying not to throw up bile from the emotions sludging through their veins.

"Don't let 'em get to ya, chére," Sam comforted. "They're not worth it."

"If ya need me…" Keely raised her eyebrows and Sookie knew exactly what she meant.

Giving her beloved cousin yet another hug, the blonde regrettably walked over to the Rattray's booth.

"What can I do for y'all tonight?"

"_You can wrap your sweet lips around me slim reaper that's what you can do."_ "Well, how bout we just start out with a pitcher o' Bud." _"Then you can hop on board the Mack express and ride –"_

"_You do NOT wanna know what he's feelin'!"_ Sookie heard Keely think.

Everyone else went silent when she listened to her cousin. And the beauty of it is that she always had a choice. Since they were born, Sookie could never naturally read Keely's mind. She needed permission, just like Keely needed permission to feel Sookie's emotions. And somehow, their gifts connected them. When they grant each other access, they are able to share their powers.

"_I'm sure it's just as bad as what he's thinkin'," _Keely heard Sookie respond.

"_Probably, but now we can just ignore 'em."_

"_Seriously, KeeKee, you are NOT allowed to leave. Ever."_

Keely gave Sook a sympathetic smile as she walked back over. They locked hands and skipped on over to the metal shelf on the bottom of the open window that separated the front from the kitchen. Lafayette was shaking some spice into the food he was cooking and Keely knew it would be delicious.

"Onion rings," Sookie requested. "And if you dropped a few of 'em on the floor that's fine with me."

"And if you could muster up a sneeze?" Keely added.

"You got it," Lafayette replied, and then took more notice in Sookie. "Oooh Sookie! Bow-chica-bow-wow!"

The pretty blonde looked insulted and mortified, which only spurred Lafayette on.

"You look like a porn star with that tan and pink lipstick. You got a date? Or did dja dress up for kitty Keyline?"

"No. When I wear make-up I get bigger tips."

"True statement," Keely agreed. "My client list gets longer the more I wear make-up…and skirts."

"_Client list_?" Lafayette exclaimed with a suspicious smirk. "Maybe I was a little _too _spot on 'bout the _sex kitten_ thang."

"I'm a real estate agent! Don't get any ideas!"

"Oh baby doll, all kinds o' ideas are in my head now."

Keely shook her head and turned back to Sookie.

"Do you ever have to act like you don't have a brain your head? If I don't they're all scared of me."

"Sometimes, but mostly I just feel 'em out."

"They ain't scared o' you, honey child," Lafayette cut in again as Arlene placed her ticket on the wheel. "They scared o' what's between yo legs."

"Lafayette!" Sookie reprimanded. "That's nasty talk and I won't listen to that."

"Do you even know what's between a woman's legs, Lafayette?" Arlene challenged in a laugh.

"I know every man – whether straight, gay, or George motha fuckin' Bush – is _terrified _o' the pussy!"

"Lafayette!" Sookie shouted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Oooh, what're we talkin' about?" Dawn sarcastically moaned as she placed her tray on the counter.

"Pussy," answered Lafayette.

"Hey, listen, not everybody is gay, okay? Not everybody wants to have sex with you," Arlene continued to challenge.

Lafayette suggestively sneered over to the redhead. "Oh, you would be surprised, Arlene. People you know." He waved a hand in front of her face and concluded, "That's all I'm sayin'."

"Well, I don't wanna have sex with you," Dawn jumped back in.

"Nuh-uh. Me neither," Arlene agreed with a goofy grin.

"Shit. You bitches just don't know what chou're missin'," Lafayette said as he humped the table in front of him. "I got six gears on these hips."

Dawn moaned along with his movements and replied, "No, baby. You don't know what you're missin.' You can watch her walk away. Make you wanna slap it?" Dawn stopped to slap her ass and then continued walking back to her tables. "Huh, you wanna slap it?"

"Everybody knows that," Lafayette teased. "Everybody been there. _John's_ been there."

Sookie looked so uncomfortable and she wasn't hiding it from Keely at all, which was half the reason why her sable cousin was laughing so damn hard.

"I'm slapping it. Take these, baby." Arlene cupped her breasts and said, "Peaches and cream," over and over.

"I'll give you a little cocoa. Little cocoa. Ain't that right, John? Shit."

Keely slunk against the wall as she tried to contain herself and blinking back tears. "Did that really just happen? Please tell me I didn't imagine that!"

Lafayette pointed an elaborate finger at his favorite black beauty and purred, "No, sweetheart. It's just a taste o' what chou been missin'. And we have missed you."

Keely grinned at her beautifully proud and unique best friend and blew him a kiss, "I've missed you too, lovely."

* * *

It had been a long while since Keely had just relaxed with her old friends and by God did she miss sipping on a strawberry margarita with Tara drinking her lime right next to her. When Tara came into the bar, she actually hugged Keely. A real hug where her arms squeezed around Keely nice and tight and she could feel Tara's smile against her cheek. It was wonderful to sit at the bar with one of her oldest friends even if they were bitching about life.

"My life sucks."

"Oh, Tara, don't be feelin' sorry for yourself," Sookie replied as she leaned across from them. "That's just lazy."

"Well, why can't I keep a job?"

"Maybe because you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Bitch, who asked you?" Tara winked at her best friend and Keely laughed into her glass.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you hit somebody."

"Maybe I did!"

"Good! That means they deserved it," Keely and Tara smiled together.

Sam came over from the other side of the bar and smiled at the girls, saying, "How you doin', Sookie?"

"I've had better nights, but then again Keely's back so I have no right complainin'."

Keely raised her glass and took a big swig, getting a giggle out of the blonde.

"Yeah? Anything I can do to improve this one more for you?"

Sam leaned forward so he could be close to Sookie and the bombshell waitress did not hide her shock at all. Keely was waiting to see a fly buzz into her gaping mouth or for her eyes to pop out of their sockets, but Sam backed off a bit.

Keely stared at the bar owner and sighed. Sweet and scruffy Sam. She remembered the feeling of how much he loved Sookie and it hadn't lessoned in the three years she'd been away. It used to bug her to high heaven, but now it made her sad. How could Sookie not see how thoughtful and special he was? She nudged her cousin in the elbow after casting her eyes off Sam and Sookie nudged her back…halfheartedly.

Sookie was compelled to turn around and meet the gaze of a mysterious stranger. He looked like he stepped out of an old classic western and was transformed into color. His hair was dark and unkempt, but his features were timeless and sharp. There was great depth in his dark blue eyes and Sookie responded to them with her warm velvety brown ones.

"Oh, my God. I think Merlotte's just got its first vampire."

"I think you're right." Sam gruffly agreed.

Tara was uneasy, but Keely could care. "You can tell because he's numb." At Sookie's frown, Keely explained, "When a vampire enters my proximity I can't feel anything from 'em."

"Really? Wow. I just can't believe it! Right here in Bon Temps? I've been waitin' for this to happen ever since they came out of the coffin two years ago."

Sookie skipped off to go take his order and Keely stared after her just like Sam and Tara did. Only the cousin wasn't staring daggers.

"Hi, and what –? What can I get for you tonight?" Sookie asked with a large, excited grin.

"Do you have any of that synthetic bottled blood?" His voice was deep and his southern accent strong. It made Sookie catch her breath, especially when he looked up at her.

"No, I'm so sorry. Sam got some a year ago, but nobody ever ordered it so it went bad. You're our first," Sookie sheepishly smiled and whispered, "Vampire."

"Am I that obvious?"

"I knew the minute you came in. I can't believe nobody else around here seems to, well besides my cousin."

Bill cast his eyes over to Keely and she waved. This amused him and he nodded politely. Humans could still surprise him and it was a marvel that it happened twice in one night. As Bill was going to look back at Sookie, he saw Sam glaring at him.

"He does."

"Oh, don't worry about Sam. He's cool. I know for a fact that he supports the Vampire Rights Amendment."

"How progressive of him."

They stared at each other and Sookie nearly got lost in his face. "Well…anything else you drink?"

"Actually, no. But you can get me a glass of red wine so I have a reason to be here."

Sookie suddenly felt very flirtatious and sweetly replied, "Well, whatever the reason…I'm glad you are."

Keely's posture shot straight up as she felt the Rattrays on the move. She turned around right before Mack did and the nasty emotions in his rotted core made her sick. Keely tried to get Sookie's attention, but it was too late.

"Don't mind Sookie none, mister. She's crazy as a bedbug."

Sookie shot him a dirty look at his rudeness, but lit up when Keely appeared at her side and said, "And you're mama should've thrown you away and kept the stork but at least I have the decency to keep quiet about it…until you insult my cousin."

"What did you say to me?" Mack shouted and made a run for her, but Keely boldly charged one step forward and it made the filthy man fall back into the booth.

"You will treat me and my cousin with the respect we deserve and if you're too low rent for that than you can leave. Right Sam?"

"Absolutely right!"

Sookie beamed and proudly smiled at Bill. "I'll just get your wine for you."

Keely walked back to the bar and got an approving smirk from Sam and Tara.

"I can't believe you just did that," Sam said, very impressed.

Keely blushed and took a swig from her margarita. "You know what tequila does to me. I get too big for my britches. At least that's how Gramps puts it."

"Well, he's right," Sam chuckled. "And I like it."

* * *

It was getting late and Keely forced Sam to cut her off because one more sip of a margarita and she'd be getting acquainted with the floor. Tequila was the only alcohol that had an adverse affect on her and if she had finished that strawberry margarita she wouldn't have been able to drive. Plus, watching the disgusting Rattrays throw themselves onto Bill was enough to make her puke.

"What a bitch. You really think that she's gonna let him bite her?" Sookie asked, grossed out.

"You know how many people are having sex with vampires these days?" Tara spat. "And sometimes those people disappear."

"No. He's not like that."

"Okay, okay, you spoke to him for like a minute. You don't know how many people he sucked the blood out of over the last however many centuries he's been alive."

"But he's so not scary."

"That doesn't make him any less of a predator," Keely chimed in as the calm devil's advocate. "A well trained dog doesn't have to look scary but it can still kill you. Same goes for a lot of predators, including humans. You just have to be careful, is all."

"Yeah, but the synthetic blood has everything –"

Sam came over and put a stop to the discussion by looking right into Sookie's eyes and saying, "Are you willin' to pass up all your favorite foods and spend the rest of your life drinking Slim-Fast?"

"I wouldn't," Keely giggled. "I'd be a bad vampire."

"You really would," Tara laughed with her.

"I need Lafayette's fried ice cream."

"I need to pee."

The friends nodded in understanding their mutual bluntness and headed toward the back. Keely rested her hands on the counter and her chin on her hands giving Lafayette an adorable smile. He knew exactly what she wanted and went straight to work making it for her. Keely started bouncing up and down when he was slicing the lime he always put on top because of his nickname for her when Sookie grabbed her arm.

"Tara! Keely, we have to stop them."

"Stop who? What's wrong?" Keely asked.

"The Rattrays. They're gonna drain him and sell his blood. We have to stop them."

Tara ripped her arm away and replied, "Oh no we don't. We don't have to get anywhere near that vampire."

"Tara, I am very disappointed in you and your small-mindedness."

"Sookie," Sam come up to the girls once again and stated, "The vampire can take care of himself. I promise you."

As Sookie frowned at both of them, Keely burst, "Shit! They're gone!"

The cousins ran out of the bar and stopped when they hit the parking lot. There was no sign of them anywhere so the girls clasped hands and closed their eyes. Keely was bombarded with anxiety and thrill and arousal and frustration. Sookie soon heard Denise's thoughts about the blood pouring out of the vampire and within seconds the cousins pinpointed the location.

Keely bounded out first and was so light and graceful on her feet that she barely made a sound. The sable haired held out a steady hand to protect the blonde and readied her daunting switchblade. Sookie looked at her cousin's weapon and felt like she needed something of her own so when she saw some heavy chains lying in the bed of a truck, she wasted no time in gathering them in her hands.

A dainty silver chain lay across Bill's wrists and up on his neck, but it kept him down like he was in the electric chair. Sookie stayed on the road while Keely circled around the tree to come at them from behind. Bill saw Sookie and kept quiet while the Rattrays continued to ramble on and on and on.

Sookie snuck up behind Mack and hit him as hard as she could with the chains. He went down instantly, but pushed himself to turn around.

"You crazy bitch!" Mack grunted as he pulled out his knife.

He swung at Sookie once and she threw the chain around his neck…and it wrapped around him like a snake. Mack pulled on it as he choked but the chains only tightened when he tried. Denise went to grab the knife when her husband dropped it, but Keely got to her first.

"Back away," Keely ordered as she held the blade up to Denise's neck.

"This ain't your business, you stupid cunt."

"I really hate that word…" Keely hissed. "But seeing as how it proves how low rent you really are, I'll let it go just this once."

Sookie smirked and went to freeing Bill. Denise tried to go after her, but Keely nicked her collarbone.

"Do you have any idea who you're messin' with? You don't wanna be on my bad side."

"Like you even have another side! Besides, I can promise that you're the one who has no idea who you're messing with so I suggest you and your good for nothing husband get the hell out a here before I lose my temper."

Denise eyed the blood and Keely turned the knife closer to her neck. Mack continued to pull the chains in order to catch a breath, but he still managed to glare at Keely and Sookie.

"I will kill you for this." Denise desperately threatened.

"You're gonna wanna soak your shirt when you get home. There's blood on it."

Keely sneered as Denise dragged her husband away to the car and bitching about it the whole way. She eventually left Mack to follow her on his own, but at that point Keely stopped caring and walked over to Sookie…just in time to see Bill heal himself.

"Shut up." Sookie whispered.

"Move!" Keely suddenly shouted as the sound of a car raced toward them. She could feel the rage before she heard the car and helped Sookie carry the vampire out of the way before the Rattrays could run them over.

"Oh, bless your heart. I am so sorry we didn't get here faster. You'll be okay in a minute, right?"

Bill didn't answer Sookie so she got nervous. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No. They might come back and I can't fight yet."

"I don't think they're coming back," Keely responded as she stood above them both. "But seeing as how pissed they are, I'd say you owe us."

Sookie disapprovingly glanced up at her cousin. Keely ignored her and soon got distracted by barking. A collie mutt ran up to them and stopped in between Sookie and Keely to bark at the vampire.

The dark haired girl squatted down and cheered, "Whiskey! How's my good boy?" She ruffled is long, soft fur and he licked her behind the ear. "I'm fine, I promise," Keely giggled. Whiskey then licked Sookie's ear and barked at Bill one last time before taking off.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

Keely jumped up and chased the dog she took in many years ago. He was a good-looking stray and won Keely's heart by living under her porch and chasing rodents away. She got him all his shots and trained him and gave him a home, but when she moved to Atlanta, Keely knew she had to leave him behind with her grandfather so he wouldn't be alone.

"Whiskey! Here!"

The dog bounded back and sat right in front of her. His tail swooshed the leaves on the ground and with his panting it looked like Whiskey was smiling. Keely sat down and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much, Whiskey."

He licked her face and gave her his paw. "That's my boy!" He barked in reply and then took off again. "Did I make you late for something?"

Keely shook her head. She'd see him at home and it was probably a good idea to go check on Sookie and the vampire. When she got back, Bill was disposing of the blood and her cousin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sookie?"

Bill sped around to look at her. "She returned to work."

Keely nodded. They both stood there, staring and not saying anything. It was clear they were both intensely feeling the awkwardness, but neither of them moved.

"Thank you," Bill stated. "For helping me tonight."

Keely shrugged and replied, "I have this habit of getting Sookie out of trouble so it's not that big of a deal."

"Well, you have my gratitude."

"I'm Keely."

"Bill."

They shook hands and the awkwardness began to dissipate. Bill could smell that she was different, like Sookie, but when he touched her he realized that Keely was something else entirely.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bill."

"You too."

She left him wondering about her mysteries and headed for the bar. It was time to say her goodbyes and go home to see Gramps. She couldn't avoid it anymore.

* * *

Keely parked in the driveway and could hear an old Sinatra record playing as she neared the front door. Everything looked exactly the same, the garden, the shutters, the rockers, and even the welcome mat. Keely entered the house and the smell of old spices filled her lungs. She was about to call out when a yellow lab came up to her with a wagging tail.

"Hi…"

_Woof!_

"Gramps?" Keely called.

"I'm in the living room! Don't mind, Lucy! She loves to make new friends."

Keely left all of her luggage at the foot of the stairs and then walked into the living room. Gramps was sitting in his ancient recliner and writing in his journal. Sinatra was turned off and Keely saw a picture of them next to the record player.

"You're later than I expected. I was getting worried."

"I made a stop at Merlotte's to surprise everyone. Sorry, I should've called."

"Oh, no matter, just give us a hug!"

The sable haired granddaughter embraced his open arms and she felt like a little girl again. She was sheltered and adored and it was always peaceful here. Life wasn't like that anymore.

"So when did you get another dog?" Keely asked as she pulled away and sat down on the couch.

Lucy came to sit next to Gramps and he patted her head. "I need help around the house so I qualified for a service dog."

"When did you get her?"

"Last year."

Keely sighed and hung her head so far her forehead almost touched her knees. "So you're a lot worse than you've been letting on."

"I'm old and I have cancer and I have two granddaughters that live far away and I don't want to worry them."

"Speaking of granddaughters, is Parker coming?"

"She's in the middle of her semester. I told her not to come."

"Good."

Gramps looked at his eldest grandchild with heavy eyes. "You have armor now."

Keely looked up to strongly meet his eyes and replied, "Meaning what?"

"You've changed. You're not that spritely girl anymore. The brightness that made you glow…" Gramps trailed off and sat back in his chair. "You've hid it beneath this new armor I've never seen."

"It's called growing up."

"It's called getting tough."

"Since when is tough bad?"

Gramps raised an eyebrow. "How's Reed?"

Keely laughed and all tension left the room with Gramps' beaming smile. "How can you not like someone you've never met?"

"Because he didn't ask my permission to marry you."

"No, you think he's not good enough for me."

Gramps threw up his hands and said, "You said it! Not me."

"You don't have to. You never think anyone will be good enough for me so you avoid meeting any guy I show an interest in."

Chuckling, he replied, "At least you're still feisty."

Whiskey soon came down the stairs and barked like crazy when he saw Keely. He tried to jump on her, but she ordered him down. She rubbed him all over as he licked where he could. Giggling, Keely said, "It's like he hasn't already seen me."

"He hasn't."

"I saw him outside the bar not 20 minutes ago."

Gramps frowned and suspiciously said, "He's been in the house all evening. I would've known if he'd left."

Puzzled, Keely gave Whiskey a kiss on the head and told him to go to bed. He didn't want to, but Keely saw her dog realize that her bed was upstairs too, so he dashed up the stairs to wait for her.

"Time for you to go to bed too, Gramps."

She helped him out of the chair and gave him another long hug. He held her securely and kissed her ebony waves. She felt how much he loved her and how much he missed her, but nothing compared to the joy of having her home. Guilt rose in her stomach and Keely didn't regret leaving Bon Temps until that moment.

Once she tucked her grandfather in and made sure Whiskey was calm enough to sleep, Keely brought up all of her stuff into her old room. Unpacking was out of the question at that hour, but plopping on the bed was a must.

Right as she was about to let gravity take over, her phone buzzed.

_Come outside! I want you to surprise Gran!_

* * *

Sookie led Keely to the right of her house and once the Stackhouse home came into view a reminiscent grin formed on Keely's face. They went in through the back and Sookie quietly hid her cousin before going into the kitchen.

"Hey, Gran."

"Hi, honey."

"Guess what happened tonight?" Sookie nearly jumped out of her skin with excitement.

Gran thought for a moment and said, "You got a date!"

Keely covered her mouth before she could laugh and Sookie replied. "Um… No. Keely's back!"

"What?" Gran exclaimed.

Keely popped out from behind the wall and Gran was so elated it looked like she might fall out of her chair.

"Hi Gran!"

"Oh, sweet Keely, dear! Come, come! Give me a hug around the neck!"

Keely hurried over and wrapped her arms around the woman who was as much a grandparent as her Gramps. Adele planted kisses all over her cheek and then cupped her face.

"You are even more beautiful! How are you, honey?"

Instead of spilling her guts, Keely took the easy root and showed her the engagement ring.

Gran squealed. "Oh, my stars. It's beautiful. So, tell me all about him."

Sookie sat down and kicked out a chair for her cousin. Keely sat down and took a deep breath to prepare a short description of a two-year relationship.

"His name's Reed Backer. I sold him his apartment two years ago and to thank me he took me out to dinner and we've been together ever since. Not that it was hard selling him a place. He's in marketing and had a good price range so he made me show him around just to spend time with me."

"That's so cute!" Sookie said.

"Yeah, he can be really cute when he wants to be. Reed's real confident and ambitious and never fails to show you a good time. He's just so outgoing and funny and smart that sometimes I can't believe someone that amazing cares about me so much. And he does. Reed loves me so much."

"I'm so happy for you!" Sookie replied and held Keely's hand. "But for the record, it's hard to believe someone as amazing as you could love him so much."

Keely rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"He sounds wonderful, honey," Gran smiled and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. "I hope we get to meet soon."

"Me too." Keely glanced over at Sookie and smirked. "But I'm not the only one with a prospect. A vampire came into the bar and took a shine to Sookie."

"Keely!" The blonde playfully smacked her cousin.

Adele smiled at the girls and asked, "Did he have fangs?"

"Yeah, but most of the time they stayed put away."

"Did he bite anybody?"

"No," Keely assured.

"He just had a glass of wine. Well, he ordered it, but didn't drink it. I think he just wanted some company."

Keely raised an eyebrow at Gran, who asked Sookie, "Did you like him?"

"He was real interesting."

"Handsome too. If you like the whole old west period look thing," teased Keely.

The girls made faces at each other and soon sent Gran off to bed with kisses and promises to spend time with her tomorrow. Sookie walked her cousin to the halfway point of their houses and stopped Keely.

"You won't be leavin' too soon…will you?"

"I think I'll be here for at least the rest of the week. I don't know if I can afford to stay longer since I have a job and a fiancée back in Atlanta."

"Right. Well, however long you're here," Sookie embraced her cousin and Keely rubbed her back.

"I missed you too, Sook."

Keely watched as Sookie's ponytail flipped back and forth as she went home. She hadn't changed much either. Maybe Gramps was right, maybe the reason it all felt so surreal was because _she _was the one who changed. Keely walked back to the Tallis house and climbed the porch steps. She stood there and stared at the door. As soon as she crossed the threshold and shut the door behind her, Keely knew that there was no going back.


End file.
